Honya-Chan The Caster Of The Light
by 4uthor-chan
Summary: While Negi, Rin and Luvia start their journey in Mahora, solving a problem as a teacher and catch a card class, Sakura began her debut in Mage Comunity as Card Mistress along with Syaoran. What hardship they will face? What enemy should they take? Read the story of three Magical Girls, One Magical Teacher and One Magical Warior only in the Honya-chan The Caster Of The Light
1. Chapter 1

**[Honya-Chan The Caster Of The Light]**

Arc 01 : The Kid-Teacher

Chapter 01 : Arrival, meeting and cohabitation.

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura** and **XXXHolic** is property of CLAMP

**Mahou Sensei Negima** is Property of Ken Akamatsu

**Fate/kaleid liner Prisma ILLYA **drawn by Kalmia and is property of Type Moon

Author-chan will never make a profit of this fan fiction or else, she would be transported into Jail right here and now and it wouldn't be make a profit unless Author-chan finishes it anyway.

**[Honya-Chan The Caster Of The Light]** is Inspired by OverMaster [**Unequally Rational And Emotional**], Shadow Crystal Mage [**2814 Universe**] and Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction [**Equal and Opposite Attraction**], however Author-chan will keep the story as original as possible and change some of element in original because Author-chan is not used to manage many character at once so OOC is unavoidable.

* * *

Tohsaka Rin and Luviagelita Edelfelt is not your ordinary school girl. If they are not 'Ordinary', then your world will be bizarre enough to become manga or anime. After all ordinary school girl doesn't fly in the night sky with cute costume where your panties could be seen and blasting some magical energy.

So, Ordinary School Girl trope may not apply here.

"Why you chased me~~"

Meanwhile, a (former) ordinary school girl with brown hair wear a gothic dress riding a winged staff, dodge all the magical blast launched by Rin skillfully.

"Disappear, you Thief!"

Luvia –maximize her output magical power- strike again, attacking with magical blast to the girl.

"Shield, Come to my aid," The brown-haired girl called, "Protect me!" and the blast suddenly deflected.

How is this happen? Who is the brown haired girl? Why Rin and Luvia attacked her. Lets back to chapter one of this fan fiction. Patient, okay...

* * *

Five teenagers, stand in front of headmaster, watched by their junior.

"I will now awards your diploma,"

It was their graduation ceremony. A sacred ceremony where a young mage step into the real world and dedicated their live to serve humanity. That's mage job after all.

"You have done well for the last seven years," The Headmaster continued, "Even after thou-who-sparkling attack in academy, you succeed to graduate."

The entire attendant terrified when the headmaster mentioned thou-who-sparkling. Ignoring the awkward situation, the headmaster continues.

"But that silly man is not your real enemy. The real things just begin now; do not let your resolve weaken!"

Negi nodded in agreement, Rin look tired, Luvia make a proud face, Anya stare at the Headmaster annoyed while Harry Footer just blankly look at ceiling.

"Tohsaka Rin, for your research in Crystal-based magic, I award you your diploma," At that call, Rin walk to headmaster and receive her diploma.

"Harry Footer, for your brave and ridiculous action to defeat thou-who-sparkling, I award you your diploma," At that call, Harry back to her awareness and receive his diploma proudly. Her sparkling scar in her forehead makes Headmaster fidgeting.

"Luviagelita Edelfelt, for research in Class Card, I Award you your diploma," At that call, Luvia walk proudly as if the world praise her. The headmaster really wants to pinch that silly face, but he barely hold himself.

"Negi Springfield, for your dedication to mastering all seven basic spell, I award you your diploma," At that call, Negi walk proudly, with this his step toward his father shortened. Negi receive his diploma with bubble above his head where his father picture praises him proudly.

"Anya Cocolova, for you dedication to grow all flat-chested girl bre..."

The sentence however cutted by fire-kick delivered by Anya Cocolova.

* * *

"Headmaster! What is the meaning of this?" Nekane stepped into headmaster office, "What do you mean by teacher?"

"A Teacher, eh?" The old man however seems doesn't concern about Nekane arrival.

"Are you sure about send Negi to Japan," Anya, followed by Negi, storming into the room with fire hot in her tail, "Japan is dangerous country! There are tentacles there!"

"Anya, you watch too many anime," Rin –the resident of Japan- who already in the room delivered her annoyed protest to Anya, "There is no Tentacle in Japan!"

"But I Agree that Japan is dangerous," Luvia look annoyed beside Rin, "Just look at Rin is prove that Japan is dangerous and uneducated."

"What did you said?" Rin glared into Luvia and battle in the room ensued.

"Is it written 'Teacher in Japan' then he must go, that's the procedure," The headmasters –after blasting water into Rin and Luvia- said to Nekane and Anya, "Beside, Negi will not alone there."

"We are with him, Anya," Rin with wet clothes said proudly.

"We also send to Japan for different job," Luvia added.

Anya looks at both of her classmates or more specific, their breast. After pondering a few second, Anya said happily, "Approved!"

"Where do you looking at!" Rin growled while cover her breast with her hand.

"Don't worry, Nekane, Anya," Negi said, "I will do my best!"

* * *

And that is how Negi, Rin and Luvia stand in Mahora.

"Well, I never think I will back to Japan," Rin said.

"It makes me wonder how two talking staff and one old staff get trough security," Luvia muttered.

"Wow...This is amazing!" Negi look at his surrounding in amazement.

"An inelegant and gloomy country is fit you perfectly well, isn't it?" Luvia mocked.

Rin glaring at her partner-to-be.

"Why am I must work with you!" Rin protested, "I feel like to vomiting," She adds.

"That's my sentence!" Luvia said while make a stand for fight.

"Oho! You want a fight, Dummy blonde!" Rin also ready for fight.

"Please Rin, Luvia!" Negi step between both girls, "Don't fight in public! Do you forget what you supposed to do here?"

Rin and Luvia look at Negi, and then nodded.

"You are the leader, Sir!" Rin bowed.

"Such a gentleman must lead us," Luvia added.

Negi make a sigh. It's so unnatural since Negi appointed to be their supervisor. Both girls now how Negi has tendency to make full report of anything so they silent their mouth and followed Negi.

Entering the bullet train, the kid look at amazement again.

"Wow...Japan sure is crowded!" He said, "And there are so many women here!"

"Well, we enter the women compartment," Rin explained.

"What is it?" Negi asked curiously.

"There is much sex harassment in this country, so they take precaution by separating woman and man compartment," Luvia explained.

"You know rather well for someone who hates Japan," Rin mocking.

"What is Sex Harassment?" Negi asked innocently.

"Ask your parents!" both girls said in unison.

Rin and Luvia suddenly feel nervous. Their presence is so bizarre inside the compartment. A blonde girl, a red haired boy and Japan girl. The mixed-culture group enough to make all passenger look at them while whispering, "Aren't they cute?"

The train then stopped and the group exits the compartment.

"Okay..." Negi take out his note paper and then read it, "We will go to the Headmaster office first, and then you two go to our appointed dorm. I will go to class and look at my new class."

"Yes Sir!" Both girls said in unison.

* * *

Nodoka is shy girl. The only friends she can depend on are only Ayase Yue, her room mate and fellow member of Library Exploration Group and Saotome Haruna, Also fellow member of Library Exploration Group. Those two however already has their own problem on hands.

Thus, made the shy girl walking alone with so many books in her hand and covered her face in process. That book was borrowed before holiday and now must be returned on her first school day.

But the process of bring a pile of book with her hand in the morning is difficult, not only there are many people who walk in hurry like Kinomoto-san and her rollerblade but also because Nodoka doesn't have ability to see what in front of her with book covered her face.

Suddenly her foot slipped, made Nodoka fall from the stairs she stepped. But as if there are something stopped her fall, Nodoka doesn't feel her back fall to the ground, instead, there are a hand that catch her, make Nodoka landed safely without any injury.

"Are you okay?"

A young boy, maybe twelve years old, smiles at Nodoka. His red hair and cute face indicated that he is not from Japan and with Nodoka ability to guess people from their eyes, she know this boy is kind hearted gentleman.

"Ah..." But Nodoka can't say any word.

"Ah...Negi! You okay!?"

"Woa! What the heck are you doing?"

Two girls are rushing over them. The first is black haired girl and the other is blonde girl. They help Nodoka to stand on her feet again and pile up her book. Nodoka heart is beating fast for some reason. The boy face makes her flustered and couldn't say a word

"Do you need a help?" the boy asked.

Nodoka fail to make a word from her mouth, her brain is frozen and she can't make a sentence to say thanks. What should she do? What should she do? A bubble appears above her head with Chibi-Nodoka running around in panic.

"Stupid! We are the one who need a help!" The Blondie protested, but the boy ignored her.

"Ah...Honya-chan, you here!" Wild Yue Appear, Nodoka make a bright face but still couldn't make a word.

"Uhuh...Neesan, it seems your friend here need a help," The black haired girl, "And we also need a help, actually."

"Uh...You carry too many books again?" Yue asked, not surprised but raise her eyebrow.

Nodoka nodded more than necessary. Then look at the boy, make a polite bow without said anything.

"Sorry, She is bit shy," Yue said, "My name is Ayase Yue and this is Miyazaki Nodoka, is there anything we can help?" Yue asked while take over half of pile of book.

"Ah...I'm Negi Springfield and I will teaching English in this school," the boy bowed politely, "And this is my travel companion, Tohsaka Rin," he pointed at black haired girl, "And Luviagelita Edelfelt," then at the Blondie, both of them bow politely.

"We would like to ask where the headmaster's room is," Rin added.

"And quick!" Luvia also added.

"Are you really a teacher?" Yue shocked, "Even Aristoteles didn't become teacher when he is still boy," she added.

Nodoka grab Yue sleeve and then look at her eye, enough to make Yue understand, 'We need to help them'. Yue who basically couldn't reject Nodoka –who actually showed her eyes for once- nodded in agreement.

"Fortunately, Library and Headmasters room is in the same direction," Yue said, "We will bring you there along the way."

* * *

Upon Sakura Kinomoto arrival, the class already noisy with news about new teacher delivered from Saotome Haruna and Asakura Kazumi, the former is Rumor-Spreader and the later is 2A reporter.

The brown haired girl suddenly glomped by Narutaki twins and dragged into konoe Konoka and Daidoji Tomoyo seat. Both ojou-sama's smiled with her arrival.

"New Sensei! New Sensei!" The twin sang a silly song.

"Based on what I foresee," that was a sign that Konoka began her fortune telling, "Half of class will falling in love in this new semester," She said, added already-noisy classroom another big topic.

"Sakura-chan already found hers," Tomoyo said, "Wonder if I was included, Konoka-chan."

"Aren't you already...Mmpf...!" The Baka Red stopped by Tomoya hand in her mouth.

"What...What...? Tomoyo-chan will have a boyfriend?" Sakura said loudly.

"Sakura-chan, falling in love is not always with boy, you know," Konoka-san said, make Sakurazaki Setsuna who sits in another corner of class sneezed.

"Well, it doesn't affect me anyway," the blonde loli, Evangeline AKA McDowell, said.

"Another tea, Master?" Oblivious to the surrounding –Even Satomi Hakase who screwed back her back- offer a tea to Eva who receive it gracefully.

"I hope it's a boy!" Saotome Haruna added loudly, "And then we will have Orgy par..." Her sentence cutted by flying indoor shoes from Tomoyo.

"What is Orgy?" Sakura asked.

"It better for you not knowing what Paru said," Yue said from her seat, "Even Nodoka won't bother to find it on a book."

On the contrary, Nodoka already find it in her Japanese dictionary and fainted with her face in red.

"Hooo...Nodoka-chan quite pervert, isn't it?" Paru said, "You make me proud!"

"There is nothing to be proud of about pervert," Yue scolding her fellow Library Exploration Group.

The noise then interrupted when the door opened and a small head of the boy appeared, make an eraser who set above the door fall –and paused briefly- and make his head dirty in dust. Yue see it, the eraser paused briefly, but another student of 2A seems oblivious to that when they realize he was just a kid.

"Springfield-san!" Nodoka however –already back to awareness- stand from her seat and approaching the kid.

But another trapped activated, the book worm stumbled by the thread and accidentally makes an amazing somersault to the kid, smash him outside class and make both of them fainted.

The class falls into silent.

"A KID!" Ayaka –the class rep- back to awareness first and then running to the door, "A HANDSOME AND CUTE KID!" she shout.

"Shut up you shotacon!" Asuna said loudly, "Misora, that's your doing, right?"

"Why always meeeee!" Misora shouted in despair.

"I have a proof in here, Misora-chan," Tomoyo show her video camera.

"Noooo~ don't report me or the church will kick me out!" Misora said desperately while the purple haired ojou smile like a saint.

"Ehm..." and then the class realize that Shizuna-sensei is there.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after Nodoka and Negi wake up from their respective nap, Negi stand in front of the class with 2A strangely silent. Their curiosity gives the kid –now teacher- a patient to know who he is.

"My Name is Negi Springfield, from today onwards I'll teaching ma...I Mean, English at this school."

Five seconds later...

"Kyaaa!"

"He Is So Cute!"

"Hauu~~ I want to take him home!"

"Sakura-chan is cuter!"

And then, the girls jump to their new teacher, glomping him, hug him, smell him, and take a photo and 2A back to their usual crowdie class. But Nodoka remain in her seat, at first glance, Yue know that the shy girl has a something to their new teacher, but before Yue can confirm that she did see an illusion, she won't as anything to Nodoka.

"Araa...Nodoka, you doesn't want to join?"

But for some people like Haruna, Its already obvious.

"N...No," Nodoka force a word with unnecessary shake of the head.

"Stand back Iinchou!" Haruna drawn aside their class rep and smiled to Nodoka, "Shouldn't you lead us to make a perfect condition for Negi-sensei to begin his class?"

"I guess her shotacon sickness make her forgot about it," Asuna mocked.

"What you said!" Anger spreading from her body, "Want a fight, you Old man lover!"

"Oo...O...Old man Lover!" Asuna roll her sleeve, "Shut up you Shotacon! I'm not the one who broke a law by loving a kid!"

"But you make another broke a law with try to make old man love you, dumb head!" Innchou also roll her sleeve, ready for battle.

"Minna-san," Sakura shout in panic, "Please calm down!"

"Aaw...Sakura-chan, that's cute," Tomoyo said, "But that won't work," She then pulls her video camera and records the battle between Asuna and Iinchou, "Iinchou-san, Asuna-chan, Do you want this video reach Takahata-sensei?"

At that name, both of them stopped their raging battle and back to their seat. The rest of the classes do the same. Negi who finally able to take a breath then stand in front of the class.

"Okaay...Thank you..." Negi open the rooster from Shizuna-sensei, "Daidoji-san."

"My pleasure, Sensei," Tomoyo makes a polite bow, "I won't do that if not for Sakura-chan."

"Me?" Sakura seems shocked.

"Okay, Negi-sensei, I will back to the office, Do the best for your first day," With that, Shizuna-sensei leave 2A class.

* * *

Ilyasviel Von Enzbern-Emiya is your ordinary school girl. But like many other trope user, This 'Ordinary' will lost eventually. Walking with her beloved Onii-chan, the white haired girl pulls her onii-chan sleeve.

"Give me a ride, Onii-chan!" She begged, "I'm exhausted!"

"It's illegal for two people ride one bike," Her oniichan, Shirou Von Enzbern-Emiya, answered while slowly pedaling his bike, "or do you want to sit in the basket?" He pointed at basked where their bag placed.

"I'm not cat!" Ilya answered angrily.

By the time sun disappears in horizon, they finally reach their home.

"I'm home!" Illya entering the house.

"Welcome Illya, ah...Shirou too," Their maid, Sella, welcome them, "Ah...there are something arrived for you."

"Really!" Illya then dashing into her room and found a box in her bed, "yey! A manga from Paru-sama has arrived!" She jumped on the bed and hugs the box tight.

Meanwhile, outside Illya room.

"What is that?" Sella asked to Shirou who replaced her shoes.

"It probably a manga for her senpai in school," Shirou answered.

"Aaah...Ilya has been tainted by this world..." Sella draw a handkerchief and dramatically shed tears.

"Hei...That just a personal taste, you know?" Shirou then go to his own room, "Don't worry too much...!"

"I would say so..." Sella said, "If this manga not created by that Paru-person."

* * *

School finally over, but Yue couldn't calm her mind. While Nodoka happily following their new teacher lesson who more or less easy to understand, Yue couldn't calm herself from what she just see.

When the bell rang, Yue dashed out of class after said 'I have something to do' to Nodoka and Paru, but her step stopped by Shizuna-sensei who call Yue and Nodoka while Negi-sensei stand beside the twenty-something woman.

"Is there anything I can do, sensei?" Nodoka asked nervously.

Yue silently glare at Negi who oblivious to Yue alertness.

"You two still have room for one person, right?" Shizuna-sensei asked who answered by their nod nodded.

"After Paru-chan leave the dorm, we have one more spare bed, is there any new inhabitant?" Yue asked.

"Well, Headmaster asked you two to let Negi-sensei live with you until his room arranged," Shizuna-sensei answered, in Mahora slow administrative, it means, forever.

"What about Rin and Luvia?" Negi asked.

Oh...his two travel companion? Yue remembered both girl who older then Negi and herself.

"Well, they get a dorm with for two, but any other dorm already full and the only capable dorm for one person is your room," Shizuna-sensei answered, "So how is it?"

Yue look at Nodoka who her face filled with red and eventually fainted. Paru-chan appears and catches her landing safely and makes a smile.

"Isn't that nice chance, Yuechii?" Paru-chan said, and then looks at Nodoka, "It seems honya-chan can die by this chance."

"IWILLNOT!" Nodoka shouted, make Haruna startled and step a back, make Nodoka fall her head in the process and make a bump grow.

"Ah...Are you okay, Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked in worry, "Let me heal you," Yue hope arise at that words, in book, that word said by mage who want to help their friend, is it possible that Negi-sensei is mage.

But Yue disappointed when Negi 'Enchanted' her spell.

"Wound...Wound...Go away," and then blow the bump on Nodoka head, it doesn't heal but Yue know more than anyone that Nodoka doesn't feel it again due to happiness.

"If Nodoka okay with it, I can't reject, right?" Yue finally answered who followed by Nodoka over-nodded.

"Good response, Yuechii!" Haruna give a thumb, "I almost think to kidnap Nodoka if you reject the chance."

"I will kill you!" Yue said in sharp tone but Haruna merely laugh.

"Well then, Negi-sensei, Lets head to the office first to take your thing," Shizuna-said, "You three better come too."

Make a sigh, Yue nodded. It's hard to ask something to Negi-sensei with Nodoka near them.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Kero leaped from her 'House' when Sakura finally arrive home.

"What is it, Kero-chan?" Sakura startled, "Is there any monster attack? Dark wizard? Thou-who-sparkle minion?"

"I would report it to the brat if that happen," Kero grumbled, "But it's another thing, a CARD!"

"Hoeee!" Sakura surprised, she then reach her cupboard where her Sakura Card and sealing wand placed and counted, 20 of them still complete and in card form, "But there is no card released," She added after carefully inspect her cards.

"No...It's not your card," Kero answered, "there is another card in this city."

"Ah...I must call Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grab her cell phone, "Hello Tomoyo-chan, its dangerous situation~"

* * *

"Why am I have a room with you all of people?" Rin –arranged her clothes to the cupboard- protested.

"The feeling is mutual," Luvia said from her own cupboard, "I'm a blue blood; the family of Edelfelt, now live in dorm with Tohsaka clan. Its Disgrace!"

"Mind your own blood back in English!" Rin said, "Here, we are a student and Class Card Captor, blood has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course it has!" Luvia said proudly, "Edelfelt is famous for their magic ability, you know?"

"Oh...really, last time we sparring, you lost to me!" Rin attacked with imaginary-arrow that sunk into Luvia head.

"Hey! You are cheating!" Luvia said, brushing the imaginary arrow, and scowled.

"Card!", "Card!"

Suddenly Ruby and Sapphire jump from the girl's bag when they detect a presence of class card. Their master, Rin and Luvia who currently arranged their thing leap into their direction. After locking their dorm room, they run after Ruby and Sapphire.

Two star shaped with wing device lead the girls to the park where the presence detected, but Instead, they found a girl with gothic-Lolita costume holding a staff like Ruby and Sapphire with Caster card in her hand.

"Who are you?" Ruby jumped onto Rin and transforms her into Magical Girl Ruby.

"Waa...Unfair! You can change your clothes like the magical girls do!" Another girl, a violet haired one, pointed her video camera into Rin.

"Don't record!" Luvia said, while transforming herself into Magical Girl Sapphire, "Or I will destroy it."

"Meanie!" The violet girl said, "And who are you?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, thief?" Luvia growled.

"Hoeee! It's yours?" The brown haired girl look at card in her hand confused, "She just come and make a ruckus so I seal her."

"It's our task to catch it," Rin readying Ruby, "And so we will grab that back!"

"Fire!" Ruby announced and suddenly magical blast attacked at the girls.

The brown haired girl grabs her friend and secured her.

"Fly, Come to my aid!" The brown haired girl said and from her staff, a pair of winged grow.

"What kind of magic is that?" Luvia protested.

"We can't analyze it!" Sapphire said in panic, "What to do! What to do!"

"Our sole purpose here is to get that card!" and with that, Rin fly towards the brown haired girl.

That how they ended in situation in the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Nodoka and Yue dorms.

"Welcome to...to...to our dorm, sensei!" Nodoka said while trying to not stuttered.

"Sorry for the book," yue added.

"It stills the same when I leave you," Haruna commented.

"No hentai poster here," Yue corrected.

"Thank You, Miyazaki-san, Ayase-san," Negi politely bow.

The girl's room is not completely mess, In fact, a book neatly placed in bookshelves. The three-room dormitory is also comfortable and clean. Negi delighted that he can get nice dormitories with nice people.

"I...I will prepare a dinner," Nodoka retreated to the kitchen.

"You can go home, now!" Yue look at Haruna, "It's dangerous for pervert to be here," yue added.

"Aah...yuechi, you are as harsh as usual," Haruna smile, "Okay Sensei, and I will go, keep Honya-chan and Yuechii safe, okay!"

"Of course I will," Negi said, "They are my student anyway."

Then, Haruna exit their room with satisfied smile in her face.

"Okaaaay...Sensei, come here, I will show our bedroom," Yue lead the kid-teacher to their room, but suddenly exploding sound can be heard.

"What is that, Honya-chan?" Yue dashed into kitchen, but she seems okay and no fire can be seen.

"I'm okay!" Nodoka said calmly, "what happen?"

"I will check it," Negi said, exiting the room.

"Hei...Wait!" Yue dashed out, chase Negi-sensei, to her surprise, Negi-sensei already fly to the night sky with an old staff he carry since Yue meet him, "he..Is...Mage?" Yue couldn't get her head clear, but with this, her suspicion proved.

* * *

Back to the night sky, another magical blast launched by Lucia while with mana, Rin form a blade in tip of Ruby.

"Waa~ I can give you this card kindly if you ask," Dodge another blast and use a shield card, the brown haired girl said, "It's not hurt you, right?"

"It's our pride that hurt!" Rin attacked.

"Sword, come to my aid!" The brown haired girl called, "Windy, keep my flow!" and then deflected Rin attack.

**"Raitei Shourai!"**

**"Sagita Magica Serius Fragterius!"**

Suddenly two thunder from two direction clash onto each other, Make Rin and Luvia revert back and fall, But Negi appeared from nowhere and catch them, landing in the park where they start a battle.

"Are you two okay?" Negi asked.

"More or less," Rin answered.

"My pride hurt even more," Luvia added.

Not so far from them, Light-brown haired boys carrying the brown haired girl they attack before in his hand landed safely and glare at three of them.

"Are you Mage who sent to retrieve Class Card?" the boy asked.

"Y...Yes we are," In horror, Luvia and Rin nodded.

"Is there any reason for you to attack Sakura?" The boy takes a glance at the girl who lay unconscious in his hand.

"Sh...She catches Caster Card," Rin answered, try to layering herself with more brave aura.

"You should thank her, not attack her!" The boy leashed her anger, "I will take Sapphire and Ruby,"

"But who are you?" Negi asked.

"Yes, you have no right to take Sapphire and Ruby from us," Luvia added.

"Oh sure I have," The boy smiled, "I am Li Xiao Lang, A leader of Mahora Mage Community, A leader of Li Clan, A direct descendant of Clow Reed, A self-appointed guardian of Card Mistress," The boy then look at the girl in her hand, "And the girl you just attack is Li Sakura, The mistress of the card, the heir of Clow Reed and my wife."

The three of them freeze.

"Now, Sapphire, Ruby, come!" in his call, the two device fly toward Li without protest, "Seek a new master and make a contract, I will punish your old master."

"Roger!", "Okay!" Both devices then fly elsewhere.

"But how we..."

"Shut up!" Li cut Luvia sentence, "Tomorrow, come to headmasters room," Li added then look at Negi, "And you, sensei. I praise your elemental magic to rival my Raitei Sourai, but it's already late and you must back to your dorm."

Don't know what should he said, the boy just nodded.

"And you too, Tohsaka, Edelfelt!"

"Yes Sir!" both girls escape quickly.

Negi, still confused of what happen, see the boy, Li, and also leave the park.

"Negi-sensei..."

"Ah...Ayase-san...?"

And her awareness pulled back when he see Yue appear from behind the tree.

"You are mage?" Yue Asked.

* * *

**Author corner**

"Welcome, Author-chan," Watanuki bowed at the young girl in white shirt, she then sit elegantly in front of Watanuki who suck his pipe, "Is there anything I can help?"

"Just help me do some publicity," The girl answered.

"Oh….I would like to point out that you have so many OOC moments," Watanuki take a glance at the television he watches with Modoki, the bun-shaped creature rest in his lap.

"So, How about give me one to ten stars OOC level, One if the character not their self more and ten if they retain original characteristic," The girls answered, "What do you think, Watanuki."

"Nice!" Watanuki answered, "But you must say thanks to your inspiration you know."

"I already said it above," The girl answered, "Well, maybe Negima Fan base already die with the manga ended, but for me who still read the manga, and it will be great experience to write a fan fiction crossover from it. Card captor Sakura also ended but the fan base is still active, I think…"

"Why not sure?" Watanuki asked.

"Just doesn't sure if what I say is correct," The girl answered, "Anyway, We wait your review~" The girl then bowed to no particular person

* * *

**OOC Level**

**Negi Springfield : 5**

**Tohsaka Rin : 7.5**

**Luviagelita Edelfelt : 6**

**Miyazaki Nodoka : 8**

**Ayase Yue : 7**

**Kinomoto Sakura : 5**

**Daidoji Tomoyo : 5**

**Li Syaoran : 6**

**Ilyasviel Emiya-Von Enzbern : 8**

**Shirou Emiya-Von Enzbern : 8**

* * *

**Li Tsubasa Note [317th Universe]**

**About The World: **Maybe it was the first time we can set our foot to what we can call 'Second Home'. We landed in a city called Mahora who consist of many school and university but Unlike Academy City in 213th Universe we landed before, there are no magic here. But after more research by Fye suggest that Magic exist in this world but hidden like what we see in London in 125th Universe.

We meet Watanuki-san here by accident, He said recently 'The Shop' set an anchor in here since my counterpart, Li Syaoran, have a request for 'The Shop'. Princess Sakura/Tsubasa counterpart, known as Kinomoto Sakura also here, both of them are four year older than we can remember before. Kurogane also found Princess Tomoyo but didn't dare to approach.

After set our foot here, we hope we can landed on our world in next jump, But with Mokona condition, I doubt we will jump soon. For now, Fye decide that we will live here for until Mokona condition better. I decide to make a few researches about who is the main character here but with so many people with 'Main Character' trait, it's so hard to decide. For now, I will list all of them to fill my time between works.

**Note 1: Negi Springfield**

Also known as Kid-teacher. A twelve years old prodigy both in magic and English. We busted his 'Mage Status' when three girls have a little quarrel in the sky -One of them is Kinomoto Sakura-. His thunder magic is rivaled to Li Syaoran's Raitei Shourai and his spell supposedly as high as that. But despite become high-level magic he had, he is still kid. In the world where magic supposed to be secret, He already blown his cover to Ayase Yue. In 106th Universe, this boy already blown his cover to 31 girls in his class, maybe he will do the same in 317th world.

**Note 2: Sakura Kinomoto**

14 years old girl, the member of 2A and the card mistress. In this world, her name is famous as 'Li Sakura' (according to what Li Syaoran and Watanuki said), Li Syaoran wife. Kero is still Kero we know from 107th world and her cheerful nature still the same. Daidoji Tomoyo from 107th Universe still accompanies her in this world but another of her friend is changed from 107th Universe. The list including Konoe Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Narutaki Twins and Yukihiro Ayaka. Tomoyo Daidoji also befriended Hasegawa Chisame for unknown purpose. Anyway, glad to see she is still a cosplayer. A grown cosplayer is more interesting, that remind me to Princess Sakura/Tsubasa back home.

**Note 3: Tohsaka Rin **

A travel companion of Negi Springfield, Mastering crystal-based magic, a new form of magic I never known. Fye said it was extremely powerful enough without exhausting the user but wasteful since the crystal itself is rare material in this world. She is a Magical Girl until a few hours ago when Li Syaoran stripped her device, that doesn't mean she lost her magic. An extremely capable mage but easy to lost her cool. We found out that this girl is younger version of 209th world who fight in Holy Grail war along with 'Archer'.

**Note 4: Chao Lingshen**

She is our benefactor, a genius Chinese girl who claimed to be 'Universe Traveler' like us. Fye detected an unusual magic trace from her and Kurogane said she is extremely capable fighter. We don't know much about her since her 'Mask' is difficult to take down. She based anything she does from previous iteration that makes me think maybe I should do the same.

* * *

**Trivia Corner: The title of this fic is based on three cards inside this fic, Pactio (Honya-chan), Class Card (Caster) and Sakura Card (The Light)**

* * *

**"The New Kaleido Ruby Prisma Ilya Wonderful Transformation!" **-Ruby

**"I'm Sorry! I used to sleeping together with Onee-chan and I just...Woa! Miyazaki-san, why you have nosebleed!" **-Negi

**"Reveal to us your secret, Sensei! You are Mage, right?" **-Yue

**"Oh...Ah...Syaoran-kun, why you are here?" **-Sakura

**"Forgive us, Master!" -**Luvia (In maid uniform)

**Next Chapter in [Honya-Chan the Caster of the Light] **

**Reveal, Reunion, Recruitment**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Honya-chan The Caster Of The Light]**

Act01 : The Kid-Teacher

Chapter 02 : Reveal, Reunion, Recruitment

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura** and **XXXHolic** is property of CLAMP

**Mahou Sensei Negima** is Property of Ken Akamatsu

**Fate/kaleid liner Prisma ILLYA **drawn by Kalmia and is property of Type Moon

Although **Harry Footer **is original character parodied from **Harry Potter** and **Thou-Who-Sparkle **is original character parodied from both **Voldemort **and **Edward Cullen**, I would like to apologize to all of their fans and credit the original author **J.K. Rowling**-sama and **Stephanie Mayer-**sama. They are still author who have fans and I won't risk my life under Cruciatus or Hunted by Vampire because this fanfic.

All Anime/Manga character that will appear here belongs to their respective owner.

Author-chan will never make a profit of this fan fiction or else, Jack Rakan will punch my stomach, Syaoran will Kick my gut, Kuro will stab me and Touya will bring me to my death. And this fic not finish yet, I won't get anything good anyway.

**Honya-chan Cast A Light** Inspired by OverMaster [**Unequally Rational And Emotional**], Shadow Crystal Mage [**2814 Universe**] and Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction [**Equal and Opposite Attraction**], however Author-chan will keep the story as original as possible and change some of element in original because Author-chan is not used to manage many character at once so OOC is unavoidable.

* * *

The white-bun like creature landed on the desk where Kero eat his cake. Look at the White-bun, He move her cake far away from it.

"Kerokero~ Mokona here to talk with the reader," The white-bun named Mokona said, "Not to stole your cake."

"I don't care! You always stole my cake whatever you said," Kero said in annoying tone.

"So, This is what happen in the last chapter," Mokona eyes shining and projected a video from what happen in chapter one, "Rin and Luvia stripped down from their power, Ruby and Sapphire when Syaoran found them battle Sakura. Meanwhile, Negi-sensei busted by Yue who stalk him when Negi save Rin and Luvia. What will happen to Negi? Is he will be turn into Ermine? Lion Plushie? Or star-shaped something? What about Ruby and Sapphire new master? Who is the (un)lucky girl who will become new Mahou Shoujo? Found out in Honya-chan The Caster Of The Light!"

Mokona eyes blinked then she stare at Kero.

"What? I'm not giving my cake to you!" Kero said.

* * *

It was nice morning, Nodoka open her eyes and look at the ceiling for the moment. It was her task to make breakfast so usually she wakes up before Yue. But what happen last night still bother her. After Negi-sensei dash out from their dorm to check what explode, Yue followed him. But fifteen minutes later, both of them seems to have something in their mind.

Not that Nodoka doesn't believe her friend, But if it can help, Nodoka want to help her friend, After all, She is the biggest help she ever has. With that in mind, Nodoka try to raise her body up but found something hold her.

"Onee-chan..."

Negi-sensei voice come out a second later, he clinged into Nodoka, hug her like a koala. Nodoka look at her kid-teacher adorable face and then her face become hot. She wants to wake up him, but hugged by a boy he likes is enough to make Nodoka powerless.

"Nodoka...? you awake?"

When Yue wake up and check the upper bunk owned by Nodoka, She shocked to see Nodoka has a nosebleed while Negi-sensei still cling into her dearly.

"Negi-sensei!" She shouts in anger, "What are you doing here!"

Negi awake by the voice of his doom. Blinked his eye several time, She look at the shining forehead, angry eyes and then a whole face of Yue. What happen? Then Negi realize that instead Nekane-neechan, He hug Nodoka instead.

"I'm sorry! I used to sleeping together with Onee-chan and I just..." his sentence however cutted when Negi see a blood from Nodoka nose and she is fainted with pink shade, "Woaaa! Miyazaki-san, Why you have nosebleed!"

"Sensei, you should down and I will recover her," Yue said, "And I'm not forgiving you for this!" Her forehead of doom twitched and in that instant, Negi jump from upper bunk.

* * *

Sakura open her eyes, the first thing she see is Yue in her side and Kero in Yue's head. The Moon guardian seems notice her mistress wake up and approaching.

"What happen to me? Why am I here again?" Sakura asked.

Where Sakura sleep is a Syaoran's room in Li Household, Whenever Sakura get a trouble and fainted, Syaoran always bring her here. No problem intended since Sakura is already part of Li Family even their 'Legal Wedding' doesn't yet occur. Though, Touya will beat up Syaoran later, but since he becomes stronger, Touya is not problem for now.

"You fainted after battle with two magical girl's," Yue answered, "Two years not using magic, you are rusty, Sakura."

"But I can't let The Card loose," Sakura said, "She even has physical body! She can kill someone! Unlike my Card, She is has mean to kill."

"I know," Yue said, "But every job has one or two person to do it."

"Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Yue silently stare at Sakura lap. Sakura found Syaoran sleep there with tired face and still wearing her 'Work' clothes, A red robe with Li Clan symbol on it.

"Oh...Ah...Syaoran-kun, why you are here?"

Syaoran open her eyes and look at Sakura, blinking a few second and then give a smile.

"I can't leave you alone in this house, remember?" Syaoran answered, "People in this house will give you unnecessary information if they found you alone."

"Uuh...How about those girls?" Sakura asked, "That's their task to catch the card but I sealed by myself."

"Don't worry, Ruby and Sapphire will found the worthy master than them," Syaoran said, "It was my field of work, but since you already know, I will give my share to you."

"So, Finally I have a task in Mage Community?" Sakura perk up.

"Are you sure, Syaoran?" Yue asked, "Shouldn't you take away Sakura from Mage Community? The mage community is too dangerous for her," He said in worry.

"I realize that take you away from Mage Community make your magical ability rusty," Syaoran said, "but before I give you the task, let's train."

"T...Train?"

Syaoran take Sakura hand and then both of them exit the room. Syaoran with smirk in her face, Sakura with confused face. Sakura doesn't know what called train is something malicious.

* * *

Negi, followed by Yue and Nodoka –Already recovered from sudden happiness- jogging to the school building.

"You haven't give me an explanation, aren't you?" Yue, approaching her kid-teacher, whispered, "If you want to tell me, tell Nodoka too."

"Eh...?" Negi shocked, "If possible, I don't want to tell you both," Negi said, "I can be turned into ermine if Mage Community learned both of you know about magic."

"I Already know," Yue countered, "And Nodoka will! Beside, as long as what you call 'Mage Community' doesn't know, there is no problem right?"

As expected from bookworm, But why she included in five worst grade in her class? Negi wondered. He gives short nod to Yue when he reaches the school.

Meanwhile, Nodoka. Suspicious began to rise, what is Yue talked behind her back with Negi-sensei? Is Yue like Negi-sensei too? Her heart began to throbbing but she said to herself, 'It's okay!'

"Good morning, sensei!" Ayaka greeted.

"Good morning, Yukihiro-san," Negi greeted back.

After change their shoes to indoor shoes, Nodoka short her distance to Negi, encourage herself to talk with the kid-teacher.

"Sensei, May I ask what are you talking with Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"EH...um...I will tell you later, Miyazaki-san," Negi answered when she stepped into class.

Ayaka successfully catch the eraser who fall from above the door and glared to Misora who giggled with Narutaki twins. But a second later, both Negi and Nodoka stumble into thread that set in front of the door and make an amazing Somersault, Negi found Himself being pressed against Nodoka Body.

* * *

After recovered from a trap accident, Negi stand in front of the class. Nodoka dutifully lead the class to do a morning greeting and then Negi began his homeroom session by read the class rolls to check who is absent today.

"Aisaka Sayo,"

Silent, Negi look at the empty desk beside the window and feel a presence of something. Look at the class roll again, it written '1990-..., Don't move her seat.'

"Ah...She is present, sensei!" Sakura said.

"She never absent, isn't she?" Ayaka added, "Even we can't see her."

"Err...What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"She is ghost, sensei, You don't know?" Sakura answered.

"Our sakura-chan is the only one who can see her," Tomoyo added, "Oh...And Eva-chan and Chachamaru-chan," she look at the corner of the room where Eva make an 'Hmph!' and Chachamaru dutifully serve a tea.

"Oh..." Negi make a mental note to see it later, then he continues, "Akashi Yuna-san?"

"Present!"

thirty three students present, A few minutes later, Negi check his class roll for the last time. Ayase Yue seems still angry at him after what happen this morning. Kasuga Misora, who Iinchou-san said a prankster, look at Negi with guilty face. Karakuri Chachamaru for unknown reason keeps serving Evangeline a tea although the class already began while Hakase Satomi put off the cable in her neck. Strangely, Ku Fei still do her push up even after her name called while Konoe Konoka make a brightest smile, Rivaled with Daidoji Tomoyo and Li Sakura, Negi stopped her though.

"Err...Sakura-san," Negi called and Sakura stand –somehow with tired face- and look at her kid teacher, "Which one is it, Li or Kinomoto?" he asked when remember what happen yesterday night.

At that question, Yue flinched. She also sees what happen there. A card Mistress, Syaoran Li said. Maybe she can ask something to Sakura too or check who is 'Clow Reed' in the library.

"Ah...Finally he ask that," Haruna bright fully move herself between Sakura and Tomoyo, "I will introduce you, sensei," Then bring Sakura closer to the kid teacher unwillingly. Tomoyo just giggling while Sakura make a cute bright red face, "This girl here is Li Sakura, The wife of Li Syaoran, The leader of Li Clan who famous for the owner of Library Island."

"Stop It!" Sakura begged, "I'm not Li,"

"Yet!" Tomoyo added, "She just doesn't want to admit that," then giggled.

"I envy you, Sakura-chan~" Konoka said.

"I really hope have Takahata-sensei name too!" Asuna said.

"Old Man lover," Ayaka whispered who responded by Asuna with Harisen Slap.

"Oh...So that's it," Negi nodded and then look at the roll class again where 'Kinomoto' written instead 'Li', so that's why her name still Kinomoto, "Okay, girls, back to your seat!"

"Haiii~" All of girls scramble into their own seat.

Negi look into his class roll again. Sakurazaki Setsuna who always silent behind Konoe Konoka. Saotome Haruna who like teasing all of her friend –currently whispering into Sakura, Tomoyo, Konoka and Asuna and make the former bright red while the later three giggled-. Chao Lingshen and Yotsuba Satsuki who from another unknown reason sell a meat bun to Tatsumiya Mana, Nagase Kaede and Narutaki Twins.

The silent group is included Hasegawa Chisame who doesn't care about her class while muttered something to herself, Miyazaki Nodoka who once a while look at Negi and then averted her eyes when Negi look back and Evangeline AKA McDowell whose always uses scowling face.

"Okay," Finally closed his class roll, Negi said, "Let's continue our lesson, and open your page at..." But Negi stopped himself, He can't reach blackboard.

"Ah...Sensei!" Ayaka dutifully take a Stoll and put it in front of blackboard.

"Thank you, Ayaka-san," Negi bow politely.

"With pleasure, Sensei!" Answer Ayaka with dreamy eyes.

And their second day of school began while Yue hold herself to not rush into library. There are too many questions on her head right now.

* * *

"Yawn...!"

The still-ordinary white haired school girl (If you can say have a white hair is ordinary) make a big yawn for a fourth time. She has spent her time read the manga Paru-sama send to her. Remembering how Mahou Shoujo Sakura defeats Tentacles is make Illya addicted. Although publisher never receives Manga that Paru-sama created, But trough Library Island, She(or He? Illya though) Mahou Shoujo Sakura can reach the reader.

"Don't sleep well, Illya?" Her brother who walks beside her asked.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep well last night," Illya said.

"Don't get addicted, Illya, It will be bad for your health," Shirou said on concern.

"If Onii-chan sleeps with me, I will sleep early," Illya make a seductive sentence but Shirou ignored her, It was always the same for this girl, so Shirou doesn't think much of it.

"Aaah...I hope I can have brother like Touya-sama who love her little sister so much," Illya said and stare at Shirou.

A red shade appears in Shirou face but he keeps her cool and doesn't say anything. Illya giggled, the embarrassed Oniichan is cute, Illya though.

* * *

Ruby fly trough Mahora Female School. He (she?) couldn't found any girl with any magic potential. Li Syaoran, their new boss, already warn them to not go to the 2A class. They are too dangerous for 'new-make' magical staff like them to approach pervert or overly-dangerous girls on the class.

But Ruby couldn't resist, So he(she?) take a peek on the 2A class. Ruby has ability to see magical potential, he(she?) activated it when fly in 2A class window but already overwhelmed by blue-shade magical potential that radiate from more than half of class.

Ruby couldn't bear with it, Ruby couldn't bear with it. So he(she?) flies away from the class.

* * *

Kero sit in Yue laps silently as Syaoran make his way to them. The leader of Li clan seems bit upset after what happen last night and with two girls behind them with maid outfit, It's certainly not something good.

"Forgive us, Master!" The blonde girl in Maid uniform begged at Syaoran.

"You think seduce me would work?" Syaoran hissed, "Sakura is prettier and I has she enough cosplay from her!"

"But I thought all Japanese man is pervert and love maid," the Blondie said and responded by glare from Syaoran and the black haired girl.

"I told you it won't work," the black girl behind them said, "But Li-sama, Can you give us a chance, This is work for Magic Academy to hunt down Class Card!"

"No, You already fail them and I will send you back soon, prepare your belonging," Syaoran insisted, "Ah...Yue, Kero, You there, I need your help!" and he approaching the two guardian.

"Master~" The blonde girl still begged, "Don't send us back, please~"

"Before you ask us something," Yue said, "Could you think something wise for them?"

The two girls look at Yue in amazement. The pale skin, the white hair and the handsome face has made them falling in love in instant. Li snorted and then look at the girl.

"For now, Clear your mind, Brat!" Kero fly into Syaoran shoulder, "you know better what to do for this matter. I don't know what this class card thingy is, But I will tell you, someone who has knowledge about magic always better to do something with magic."

"But you dragged Sakura –Who doesn't know a thing about magic before she unsealed the Card- to this whole affairs," Syaoran pointed.

"Hei! It's her responsibility to catch them back," Kero argued.

"Now...Now," Yue stop the debate, "Could you think something about this two ladies," Yue pointed to the girls who still petrified by Yue. Yue feel a bit annoyed with that stare.

"Okay, you girls! Snap it out!" Syaoran chopped both girls' head, "I will assign you to take care of whoever girl Sapphire and Ruby chose and whether she knows about magic or not, Keep them clueless about it."

"Ye..Yes Li-sama!" The Black haired girl agreed.

"Okaay, Master!" the Blondie added.

"And don't call me master," Syaoran added.

* * *

**OMAKE 1.0**

**Harry Footer and The Sparkle Books**

It was terrifying, In one of London Book store, A pile of book created by 'Thou-Who-Sparkles' follower sold like a hot cake, It means the whole affairs about Thou-Who-Sparkle attack will happen again IN HUMAN WORLD!

As if Harry Footer thrown into panic like when Thou-who-sparkle give him a sparkle scar in his forehead, Harry ignite a fire in silent and burn all the books. The purchaser of the books runs like a fly and Harry silently rethread.

But from the burned-book, A form of sparkling human created. In horror, Harry pulls his wand and chanted an illusion spell around her. This will bring Auror here and drive away non-magical human, He never thought burning Thou-Who-Sparkle follower's book will give him a trouble.

The sparkling form leaps from fire and then sucks the fire into ball of fire masses. Some of the book –Unfortunately- still intact. Now, What should he do? What should he do? Remembering the spell his professor teaches him, Harry chanted again.

Amazingly long sentence under his foot formed and then become a big deer that shine a bright light, ready to attack the sparkling form. The sparkling form throw the red masses but Harry dodge it, Make a swift move with his wand, The deer dashing forward, head butted the sparkling form into nothingness.

Harry footer takes a breath of relief when suddenly a telepathic call comes.

'Harry!' It's Hermionie voice, 'Thou-Who-Sparkle follower makes a festival in Manchester, and We need your help!'

Harry nodded in agreement, He will never have a holiday with this whole thing going, He thought. And he didn't even get one line in this fic, He cursed in his mind –Because Author-chan banned his right to speak-. Silently, Harry Apparate from the book store, left the mess for Auror.

* * *

Nodoka is restless. As restless as Yue face. Become her friend, Nodoka always know when something wrong with Yue. Like what happen when Haruna draw three-some manga of them or make a big poster with Yue, Nodoka and Haruna naked together in bathroom or...On the side note, It seems Yue always upset when it come to Haruna.

Haruna still remain their friend of course, Yue and Nodoka is her safe line to bring her back from perverted way and Haruna will sacrifice anything for them. So Yue has been happy lately, even she always has scolding face.

But when Negi-sensei come and She agreed let him live with them, The Yue she know when Haruna still with them in dorm appeared again. Is Nodoka asking too much to Yue with let Negi-sensei live with them? Is Yue actually doesn't want Negi-sensei live with them?

The bell ringing and the class over. After the homeroom with negi-sensei finished, Suddenly Yue dashed up from her seat, take Nodoka and Negi-sensei hand and exiting the class as fast as possible.

"Woaa! Do you want to take Negi-sensei by yourself, Yuechii~" Haruna can be heard from background but Yue Forehead of doom shine as if give Haruna a sign 'Don't dare to follow us, pervert!'

The sign catch well by Haruna, Asuna, Narutaki twins and almost all troublesome girls who gladly accept that. Even the Shinobi Nagase Kaede stood still ('I'm Not Shinobi De Gozaru!'). Meanwhile, Ayaka stomped her feet to follow the three but stopped by Tomoyo, The violet haired girl smile and Ayaka step back.

"Please give them Privacy, Iinchou-san," She said.

"Oo...Okay...!" Ayaka nodded.

"Tomoyo-chan, Rotten Shotacon like her doesn't understand what is 'Privacy'," Asuna said while stand from her seat.

"Like an idiot like you know the meaning of 'Privacy' in Japan," Ayaka countered.

Battle ensued. Narutaki twins make a bet followed by Satsuki and Chao who make a ring and then sell a meat bun for their classmate –Now turning into spectator-. The reporter Asakura Kazumi set a desk in front of class door and pulls a microphone.

"Now, The 713th battle of Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka began! Make your bet on Narutaki twins and cheer them! For now, the record is 353 win for Asuna and 360 win for Iinchou-san," She began her lip-work.

"Ara...Ara, it happen again," Tomoyo pull her video camera.

"Ganbatte, Asuna-chan! Iinchou-san!" Konoka said.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the most desolate place inside Library Island. Nodoka Suspiciousness true after all. Yue will ask Negi-sensei move, She angry after all. While silently sit in one of the sofa, negi nervously look at both of them.

"Now," Yue said, "Reveal to us your secret, sensei," Yue said, "You are mage, right?

Nodoka jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about, yuechii?" Nodoka asked, "Mage are only a fiction, right?"

"Until last night, I think so too, Honya-chan," Yue answered, "But when I see sensei fly and projected a thunder, a bunch of girls –including Sakura-san- fly in the sky with staff and weird clothes, A Li-boy said something about Cards, I would like to reconsider it."

Finally, Negi make a sigh and unwrapping a staff in his back. Yue and Nodoka always wondered why he bring a troublesome staff everywhere but like the rest of class, They didn't dare ask that, Afraid if that staff was a dangerous weapon that can break a head.

But, Negi just look at both of them and then take his staff. Yue already know he can fly with that staff last night, But when Yue look at it closer, the old staff emitting a strange light.

"Uuu~Guess I have no choice then" Negi said while look at them sadly, "You found out my secret so I will wipe your memories, Ayase-san, Miyazaki-san," Negi said, pointed his old staff into both girls.

"Woaa! Wait sensei! Stop it!" Yue shout in panic but Negi already chanting a spell.

A few second later, from his staff, a wind blows all of Yue and Nodoka clothes, make them naked in the library. Nodoka cried and faint while Yue's forehead of doom twitched. Berserk button has been activated, Negi pull back his feet when he felt a present of danger.

A few second later, cried of despair can be heard.

* * *

Sakura can't stop her smile when finally the battle between Ayaka and Asuna stopped with draw. Tomoyo turn off her camera and said 'There are no better video than Sakura-chan catching a card,' to Sakura who make the brown haired girl blushing.

After clean their mess, 2A leave the class.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," Konoka bit a farewell.

"See you, Konoka-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

Exit from the building school, Syaoran form appeared, waiting in a bench in front of the school while read a thick book. Sakura –Followed by Tomoyo, of course- approaching him while the giggle and whisper can be heard behind them.

"Woaa...Sakura-chan fiancé," Narutaki Older sister, "I really hope I has fiancé as handsome as him," Misora, "I'm sure he is cute when younger," Iinchou-san, "I'm sure he is handsome when older," Asuna.

Glare battle between Asuna and Ayaka suddenly began while their classmate cheers on them.

"Your friend as noisy as usual," Syaoran welcoming both girls and close his book, "Let's have lunch first."

"Ah...Date?" Tomoyo stopped her step, "Then I must bit farewell too, then."

"Ah...Tomoyo-chan, Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Your happiness is mine, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered, "As long as Syaoran-kun never hurt you, I'm fine," and then she bit farewell and disappeared from Sakura and Syaoran sight.

"Shall we go, then?" Syaoran take Sakura hand.

"I'm still feeling bad about Tomoyo-chan, though," Sakura answered.

"It's okay, You will ruin her happiness if you yourself not happy, Right?" Syaoran said.

"Sure," Sakura make a smile, A prettiest smile for syaoran, and then both of them leave school building.

Followed by...a bunch of eyes...behind them.

* * *

Now dressed in their another uniform they always keep in Lobby 3 where Library Exploration Group base camp placed, Yue and Nodoka –still with red face and dark aura around her- sit in the sofa while Negi stand in front of them with bump in his head.

His spell didn't work, Negi Thought, So he doesn't have another choice. Negi then make a sigh.

"As you said, Ayase-san, I'm a Mage," He said, "Miyazaki-san maybe doesn't know yet, But Ayase-san already said if I tell her, then you must know too."

Silent.

"Now, I will be turned into ermine!" Suddenly Negi fall in his knees and black aura surrounding him, "I will be turned into ermine and couldn't find my father!" and repeat that word again and again.

Nodoka honestly doesn't know what that is, But the thing he just do, err...blow their clothes is it? Is that what he call magic? Is that what Yue look when she put that restless face on. But after hearing Negi-sensei confession, Yue face brightened.

"I won't tell anyone, Sensei," Yue said, "But I would like to ask," She added, "Can you feel magic around here?"

Negi recovered from his despair and then look at his surroundings. If he can remember, This Library Island is owned by Li Clan, As the biggest Magic Clan in Earth, they must left something here. And indeed, there are many magic devices here.

Negi nodded.

"But why you asked, Ayase-san?" Negi asked.

"We once make a little adventure in the Library Island," Yue answered, "After a while, We realize that something prevent us to go any further than seven 8, the second outer layer of Library Island," Yue then continue, "I'm curious, When I thought that Maybe Mage build Mahora, Maybe Negi-sensei know something to go through that."

"But it's dangerous, Ayase-san," Negi said, "I couldn't possibly risk my student life to do something dangerous like that!"

"Yuechii," Finally Nodoka speaks, "We will not force him into that," Nodoka said, "And Negi-sensei, We won't tell anyone about this. Yuechii just curious. We gladly help you if you need something," and then Nodoka blushing.

"Well, It's okay I guess," Yue nodded.

"Thank you, Ayase-san, Miyazaki-san," Negi bowed politely.

"Oh...And stop the formality," Yue Snapped, "We are your student and roommate, so stop with that family name calling," she added.

"Ah...Then...Yue-san and Nodoka-san, right?" he asked.

Nodoka face turn red and faint, Yue make a sigh and then help her friend recovered while Negi turn into panic. The damage from called 'Nodoka' by Negi-sensei is too much for her.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay having a date with me?" Sakura asked, "I mean, you have work to do, right?"

Still in their date, in a certain café where a certain Tsundere can blast you in thunder, Syaoran and Sakura sit in one of their chair, eating a cake with bright smile –In Syaoran face-.

"I will do it later," Syaoran answered, "Its long time I'm not slacking, Uncle wong is too hard to me and I need you in my relax time," He chopped his cake and bite it, "Beside," He continue, "I said it already, I will give you something related to magic."

"Oh…that's!" Sakura face brightened, "What is it? What is it?"

"I would like for you to talk to your card first, though," Syaoran added, bite another piece of cake and then continue, "They are alive and two years do nothing when the master still exist is like a torture. So you must gain their loyalty."

"Oh…I forgot about that," Sakura said, "Where I should call them?"

"I know best place for that," Syaoran smirked.

Thirty minutes later, when they finish their date and back to the Sakura home –Welcomed by shout from Touya to Syaoran-, Sakura rushed to her room while Syaoran and Touya still beating each other ('take care, Oniichan, Syaoran-kun! Don't make the house wet in blood!') and then open her deck card.

20 cards lying in the desk. Sakura grab her star pendant she wears as necklace and then began to chanting

_"O Key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you! Release!"_

The star pendant began to grow and become a full staff she always uses after the judgment day by Yue. She looks to it daringly. She misses this staff and although she just use it yesterday, the weight in her hand feels comfortable now.

Looking at the cards, she chanting again.

_"I call upon the powers of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Come before me, Sakura card!"_

The cards began to glowing and one by one take their spirit form.

"Sakura-sama~" The Windy hug Sakura lovingly, "you are cruel, Mistress!"

"Ah...Sorry, Sorry, Windy!" Sakura pat The Windy shoulders and she can feel a breeze in her hand.

"You must know we can abandon you if you not take care of us better," The Mirror added, "How is Touya-san doing?"

"AH...Mirror! I know it! I know it!"The jump jumping to the mirror, "You are in love with Touya-sama! You are in live with Touya-sama!"

The Wood binding the Jump and then shot a glare.

"He is fine, Mirror, DO you want to meet him? He is downstairs," Sakura said, "Although I don't know if he is remember you," She added when Sakura remember how the Mirror broke Her brother leg.

"Is he not forgiving me?" The mirror asks again.

The illusion changes her form into Touya and then smile mischievously, "Why you not ask him yourself?" She challenged.

"Take a bet, Sisters?" The dark asked.

"We don't have anything to bet," The light answered.

"May I ask Mistress, what do you call us for?" The Fiery asked.

"Grr..." The Thunder growled.

The watery take a place behind The Fiery and hug her. A blush appeared in her face while a smoke began to form from those two.

"Stop it you two!" The shield bang her shield to both of them, "You will make fire department come here!"

The Watery leave the Fiery and then look at Sakura.

"As for your question," Sakura sit between her cards while her cards look at her, "There is another card," She said while take the Caster Card, "Syaoran said there will be more card like this."

"This is not Clow-sama creation," The Shadow said, "it has sinister nature and the power of insanity. Like a Shadow."

"But there are light when shadow appeared," The Light said, "And Darkness by extension," She added, stare at The Dark, "SO maybe not all of them are sinister."

"Point," The Shadow agreed.

"So, Girls, Would you like to lend your power to help Syaoran catch this card?" Sakura asked.

"We will leave you if you are not, Mistress, "The earthy bow politely, followed by her fellow cards.

"Thank you, Girls!" Sakura want to hug them but didn't want to be burned by The Fiery or wet by the Watery, so instead, se grab The Light and The dark shoulders and then hug them. While the shield protects Sakura body, The rest join with the big hug.

"Ah...By the way, Sakura-sama," The Mirror card said, "How is you and Syaoran-sama doing?"

Released the hug, Sakura can feel the Cards look at her interested. She can feel the shade of red appears in her face. But Sakura take a breath and said.

"While it official I'm Engaged to Syaoran, we don't marry yet," She answered, followed by the Cards glee.

"What are you already doing?" The Erase interested.

"Date, Going to the Li Clan house, Sleep together, goes to the beach, Train together..."

"Stop!" The glow tingling, "Sleep together?"

"We didn't do anything!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment.

"Ahaha...I thought Syaoran-sama will do something like that in your sleep," The Illusion change herself into Syaoran form while The Mirror do the same.

"Woaaa! Stop that! What you expect from 14 years old couple!" Sakura said.

"Well...Something like..." The Maze looks at her fellow card, "Se..."

"Stop that you stupid cards!" Syaoran broke the door, "I won't do that thing for now!"

"What Se...?" Sakura asked, Clueless.

"It better you don't know," Syaoran said.

"You know you want it, Syaoran-sama," The Mirror-Syaoran change form to Sakura, "Like..." She grabs 'her' breast and lifts 'her' skirt.

"Stop that!" Syaoran and Sakura shout in embarrassment.

"Okaaay..." The Mirror back in her original form, "You guys, stop teasing Master and Mistress, Already!"

The cards giggling and laughing then look at the couple.

"Okaaay!" the cards chorused.

"Now...Back!" Syaoran said with red face.

"We will not disturb your private time, Master!" The cards bowed and then back to their card form.

Sakura and Syaoran make a big sigh. The cards it still as troublesome as usual. But their eye Catch the Mirror who still in her spirit form.

"What happen, Mirror?" Sakura asked, "You need something?"

"I want to meet Touya-sama," She said.

* * *

Illya enter the bathroom. After re-read the Manga paru-sama send to her, Her eyes hurt and red. She can remember each and all scene in that manga now. Become a one of Paru-sama Big fans, She can remember anything from what she/he make.

"Maybe reach the whole series is too much," Illya said while stripping, "My eyes hurt!" And then entering the bath tub after shower herself with water, "Magic, eh?" She remembers it again while look at the ceiling.

It must be normal for a girl like me want to have magic, Illya thought, Flying with magic, Do homework with magic.

"Woaa! That embracing!" Illya make a splash while her face turn red, "I'm not Chuunibyou, damn it!" and then she catch something shining in the night sky, "What is that?"

Suddenly the light in the bathroom turned off and A light in the night sky approaching, Coming to Illya and then...

"Ah! Ilya! You are here?" Her Brother, Shirou appeared only with towel around his waist.

"W..."

"Iilya...You...You are here," Shirou backed up, "I...Thought..."

"Kyaaa!" Illya shouted as loud as possible.

"Soo..." But her brother apologies interrupted by something entering the window and knocked down Shirou in her face.

A light appears above Shirou head.

'Ruby 1 : 0 Shirou'

"Eh! What is this!" Illya –desperately covering her naked body with hand- look at her brother, fainted, while stars shaped something hovering above him.

"That was a rough landing," The star-shaped something said.

"Woa! Its talk! Its talk!" Illya panicky grab a toothbrush out of desperation, "Stay away you pervert thingy! Don't release your tentacle here!"

"Hey! Its rude, you know!" The star shaped approaching Illya, "I'm Magical Ruby-chan, The magical staff of justice and love! You have been chosen as the next magical girl, Now please take me in your hand and form a contract!"

Illya suddenly remember what her father –Kiritsugu- said, A Contract from suspicious creature as four-legged white animal is dangerous. But he never said about a talking star shaped something.

But Illya intuition said...

'This guy is suspicious!'

"Aah! I'm not that incubator guys!" The staff –Ruby- hovering to Illya, "I'm just offering you a contract to become magical girl! I'm not suspicious right? Right?" Back to Shirou face, it jumped and jumped in his nose, "Said it! I'm not that suspicious, right? I know all magical creatures who offer you magical contract has tendency to break the girls, But I'm not a guy like that?"

You are a guy? I though you are staff? The Narrator asked. But ignored, of course.

"First, move on from Oniichan face," Illya said angrily.

"Oh...You consider this pervert is more important than Me, A magical staff who can give you a magical power?" Ruby said, Taunting.

"First, It's his fate to be a pervert unwillingly," Illya defend her brother, "Second, I'm not tie a contract with a suspicious magical thingy! Dad said its dangerous!"

"Oh...Really?" The Star shaped thingy then glowing, sprout a stick under it and the stick move, open the towel in Shirou waist, Give Illya a full view of her Oniichan 'stick' even it covered by black rectangle.

Illya burst into nosebleed. A light appeared above her head, 'Illya receive 50 point damage by Oniichan stick.' Hold herself to not faint, She shouted at Ruby.

"What the hell are you thinking, you pervert magical thingy!"

"Condition one, Blood acquired," The Ruby, get a blood from Illya blood, smirking (If it can smirk, that it!), "Now, who is this pervert, little lady? You fall in love with him, right?"

"It's not like that! That my brothers!" Illya denied.

"Usually when a lady have nosebleed, that means, she love a person who just make she has it," Ruby teasingly approaching Illya only to be grabbed by Illya.

"Shut up you pervert!" Illya shouted as loud as she can

"Condition two, Grab the stick, Acquired," Ruby said, "No! Not that Stick, you pervert reader!" it quickly added.

"Now...Go away!" Illya throw Ruby, but Ruby still glued in her hand, "Why you little...!"

"What is your name, Young lady?" Ruby asked.

"Ilyasviell Von Enzbern-Emiya, And I will break you!" Illya answered but suddenly a light appeared around her body, blanket her in warm and comfortable light and suddenly a new clothes with cute design like magical girl she read in Paru-sama's manga wrapped her.

"Master Registered! I'm at your service, Illya-sama," Ruby said happily, ""The New Kaleido Ruby Prisma Ilya Wonderful Transformation!"

"What the hell is this!" Illya shout in anger, "Turn me back! Turn me back!"

"At my pleasure," The light appeared again, the clothes disappeared and then Illya stood in the bathroom, naked, with her brother still fainted.

Now what to do? She makes sure that It was forced contract, But Illya minds too tired to think something. So She throw Ruby outside –only to fly back at her side-, ignored the star-shaped thingy and then wrapped herself in towel.

First, She must go out from here and help her brother. With that in mind, She wants to sleep quickly and hope, this is just a dream.

Somewhere, Behind Illya House, The black haired girl smile deviously.

* * *

**Author Corner**

The young girl in white shirt drank a tea that Watanuki served. While Mokona and Modoki –Both healthy- jumping around with the twin, Watanuki look at the girls silently.

"I know you are anomaly in this world," Watanuki said, "But shouldn't an Author take place in outside story?"

"You are annoying to a mere character," The girls said, "Isnt this fun this way?"

"Well, You must say something to the reader, either way," Watanuki sip her own tea.

"So, I hope you like it," The Girl said in no one in particular, "You know? Its longer than before and I hope keep improve both my English and My Character management. Although Nodoka and Yuechii both reach 8, Negi is still at 5. Sakura and Syaoran is in 6, I though Syaoran is more like Syaoran in Tsubasa now, And I believe you already notice, Tsubasa Li is in this world," The Girl then look at Watanuki again, "That remind me, Isnt the reason I'm stuck here because I exchange my position outside story with Tsubasa team in this world?"

"Please continue your own Author Note," Watanuki, ignored the girls babbling, sip his tea again.

"Illya more badmouthed than The Original when it come to Shirou while the rest of 2A girls more or less just as decoration, for now," The Girl continue, "I really hope the girl's name I mentioned in roll call will become important ruler soon. As for now, The main Team of Negima is Negi, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna. The Team of Card Catcher will be Illya, Sakura and the rest of the cards, Rin, Luvia, Miyu, Tomoyo and Syaoran. I hope when it expands, I can manage them well."

"you know, This Out Of Character is getting worst, you know?" Watanuki pointed.

"Hei! I Try!" The girl countered, "Anyway, I hope your review and comment. It important for me. And don't forget give me OOC rank for each character so I know who I must give an extra attention."

* * *

**Li Tsubasa Note [317th Universe]**

Name: Negi Springfield

Occupation: Teacher, Mage, A supervisor of Rin and Luvia (taken over by Li Syaoran)

Nickname: The Kid-Teacher, Negi-sensei.

Ability: Seven basic Spell in Latin, Whack A mole with his old staff, Unwillingly Harem Master, Fly, Alchemist, Magic Sense.

Spell Language: Latin

* * *

**Trivia Corner : I plan Negi won't be as much as master harem as in the original, URAE and/or 2814 Universe. I favor official couple, So I hope you wont disappointed when I dismissed some character as Pactio Partner. For now, The Official couple is only Sakura-Syaoran.**

* * *

**"Nodoka, I love you" –**Negi

**"Now, Go to bath, Sensei!" **–Yue

**"They are more noisy than usual, Isnt they?" –**Konoka

**"Now, Since Ruby is under my possession and Ruby chose you, It means You are my slave!" –**Rin

**"It must be SOS-Dan work again,"** **–**Asakura

**"Taaakaaahaaataaa-senseeeei!" –**Asuna

**Next Chapter in [Honya-Chan the Caster of the Light] **

**Baka Ranger, Mahou Shoujo, Weirdo Class**


End file.
